A conference meeting can be established using two or more devices. For example, multiple telephones or conferencing systems can connect to a conference bridge. A conferencing system can include microphones, speakers, and video cameras. The conference can connect meeting participants in multiple locations.
Some voice-enabled devices, such as a smart speaker, can include wireless and voice command functionality that is integrated with a virtual assistant, and the voice-enabled devices can be used at the various conference locations. Verbal commands uttered by a meeting participant for a voice-enabled device at the participant's location may be communicated over the conference bridge to other conference locations. Thus, a problem can arise where voice-enabled devices at multiple locations receive the same voice input for a command that was not intended for devices remotely located from the participant. Arbitration may be required to determine which of the multiple voice-enabled devices the voice command was intended for.